DC Comics and Bad Tea: The Dark Knight Returns
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: Chapter 5 is here!Minerva and Snape have finally reached Deatheaters HQ to rescue Neville? But is it a trap? and will Hermione and George be able to help them before it's too late? All the questions will be answered in this chapter, don't miss out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and no money is being made off of this Fanfiction. I also do not own Marvel or D.C. comics. I do not own anything!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hi...are you ready to do this again? Just for those who did not read the first one...Snape=Batman...Albus D=Superman...Minerva M=Wonder Women ...Flitwick=Flash...Sinistra=Hawkgirl...George W=Robin...Fred W=The Green Lantern ...Harry P=Lightning Boy...Ron W= Spiderman...Hermione G=Batgirl and Alanna H=Catwoman  
  
Enjoy ;)  
  
D.C. Comics and Bad Tea: The Dark Knight Returns  
  
Neville Longbottom lay quietly on his bed contemplating whether there was something beneath his bed. As he listened to the Seamus's snoring he heard another violent bumping sound. His stomach grew cold; he quickly pulled his covers over his chin, his blue eyes grew wider as he glanced side-to-side waiting some creature to grab hold of him. Just as sleep was finally setting down on Neville, he heard mumbling by the front door.  
  
"Harry hurry up we're bloody late for the meeting."  
  
"Shut it Ron!"  
  
Neville sat up at the sounds of the familiar voices; quietly he slid off his bed. Standing in front of the door was a murderous looking Ron and Harry. They stared at him blankly.  
  
"What are you two doing up at this time? And in those getups?" Neville said pointing at them. Ron was of course sporting his red Spiderman suit and Harry wore a yellow suit and pair of orange pants. Ron looked at Harry, who in turn shrugged.  
  
"Neville...um...you are dreaming." Ron said swaying his arms, "Go back to bed, it is all just a dream..." Ron continues to sway his arms as Harry joined in.  
  
"Yeah Neville you are dream-  
  
Neville angrily cut off Harry, "Cut the crap both of you." Harry and Ron sighed.  
  
"Neville listen, we can't tell you all right. Just crawl back in to bed, please!"  
  
Neville looked a little hurt and turned his back towards them. "Be that way then." Neville crawled back to snuggle in his covers and closed his eyes as the door closed and the other two left. Neville sighed as his thoughts lingered between what they were doing and sleep.  
  
Severus Snape was spacing out, with his hand propping up his angular face. The others sat around a huge table set up in Dumbledore's office. Sinistra, Flitwick, McGonagall all held the same expression of sleepiness and impatience. Dumbledore and the Weasley twins played tic-tac-toe while Alanna put her head down to sleep. Hermione sat next to Snape; she was busy playing with the frizzy curls that stuck out.  
  
"So I was talking to Poppy and she said that Rosmerta was dating..." Sinistra gossiped to Minerva who was trying her best to listen without falling asleep.  
  
"Another cats game! 10 galleons say you lose the next." Fred said to Dumbledore.  
  
"_Why am I doing this?" Thought Snape, "Look at us...look at me! I wonder how I can show my face to Potter, the Weasley's and Granger and the rest of the staff as well? Sure maybe it might be the fact that Dumbledore signs my paycheck...but look at me? Is it worth it? I am sitting next to Chewbacca to my left is the Boy Wonder; he wouldn't hesitate to put a whoopee cushion under my seat. And it's not easy to look at Minerva in that getup. Ahhh...where are those idiots! I am getting extremely irritated, we were supposed to be out there patrolling. Sure, it's been quite for the past month, but after that confrontation with Voldemort, we are expecting the worst. I really wish Granger would stop picking her hair..."  
  
_ "Sorry we're late!" Harry said pushing the door open. Alanna snapped her head as Ron and Harry entered the room.  
  
"10 points for tardiness..." Snape said indifferently. They glared at him and muttered as they took their seats. Dumbledore stopped playing with the Weasley's and cleared his throat.  
  
"Splendid, now that everyone is here we can start. Now as we all know it has been very quiet in the past month, but-  
  
"I knew it wouldn't last." Snape grumbled under his breath. Minerva glared at him for lack of respect. He just sneered back. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Justice League we must not let our guard down. Voldemort has been on the move again and his eyes are not just on Lightning Boy any more."  
  
"That's news to me. Is that all? That's our meeting?" Snape said sitting up.  
  
"Actually yes, Batman. Do you have anything to say?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Nothing your ears can handle. Shall we be going then?" Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Justice league Away!" Dumbledore said jumping into his golf cart and driving away.  
  
"Ready for the routine?" George said slapping Snape on the back. Snape moaned in dismay and mounted the bicycle. George sat on the handlebars and Hermione sat behind Snape clutching his neck.  
  
"Batgirl, unless you want to find yourself tied to the back of this vehicle I would recommend you to stop cutting off my air supply." Snape said as he began to peddle outside the door.  
  
"Sorry Batman can't hear you." Hermione lied as she hung on. George laughed and turned his head to face Snape.  
  
"That's what you get for not giving her a perfect, Batman." Snape sneered at George.  
  
"She didn't deserve it." He said and it was obvious that Hermione heard him, because he found it a lot harder to breath.  
  
"Nananananaan Batman! Nanananananana Batman!!" George sang enthusiastically as Snape rode through the halls.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you singing now?" Snape said trying to control his temper.  
  
"Your theme song of course. Nananananana Batman!!"  
  
"Shut up, or you'll wake everybody up!"  
  
George began to hum the tune, which probably annoyed Snape even more.  
  
"I wish Superman would give us our own bikes." Hermione complained.  
  
"You're telling me!" Snape said as they continued down the dimly lit halls. Suddenly a small irritating bleeping sound began to emanate from Snape. He growled and reached into his utility belt and took out a small black little box. A walkie-talkie.  
  
"Mother bird this is baby bird over, what's your situation?"  
  
"Is that what I think it is? I thought they did not function here?" Hermione said a little upset.  
  
"Silence, batgirl." Snape said awaiting a response.  
  
"Baby Bird this is Mother bird over, we have a situation here code 1- 0-4." Minerva's voice shot out of the little box.  
  
"What's a 1-0-4 Batman?" George asked. Snape ignored him.  
  
"A 1-0-4? Are you sure? Who is it?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom." Minerva's voice said grimly. Hermione gasped, but not sure why.  
  
"Where are you over."  
  
"Near the bathrooms over."  
  
"We'll be there over baby bird out."  
  
"What happened Batman?" Hermione asked Snape frightened.  
  
"Abduction." Snape said simply and peddled faster.  
  
"Why were we not told that you had walkie-talkies?" George asked.  
  
"We have something that you aren't privileged to." Snape said coldly.  
  
"Baby bird? What kind of a name is..." George started  
  
"Don't ask and would you mind shifting a little! It is hard to ride this thing and know where I am going with your big behind staring at me in the face.  
  
"My big behind? You're one to talk!" George retaliated. Hermione's face turned a bright red and she began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Flitwick looked down at the marble tiles of the bathroom ad picked up a small letter left on the ground. Sinistra flew around wiping her tears in an angry manner. Minerva was busy looking around for more clues while Harry and Ron were rotting in guilt.  
  
"Green Lantern and Catwoman will you please wait outside for the Trio?" Dumbledore said inspecting the bathroom. They both nodded and left the bathrooms.  
  
"That's horrible! Why did Neville have to leave his dormitory?! Grr..." Alanna said angrily to Fred.  
  
"Rotten luck, I have to say, but this is way over our heads." Fred said quietly as the Hermione, Snape and Ron came around.  
  
"Green Lantern, Catwoman?" Snape scrutinized them.  
  
"In there Batman..." Alanna pointed to the bathroom. They all walked into the ancient bathroom. Snape walked in and looked around and saw the grief on the ace of everyone. Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"What happened to Neville Spiderman?" She asked quietly as the teachers conferred with each other. Ron shook his head in sadness.  
  
"They took him and it's all our fault."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked with confusion tainting her voice.  
  
"He saw us leave in costume. He probably was curious and went looking for us." Harry said in bitterly. Hermione shook her head in anguish.  
  
Flitwick walked over to Dumbledore and gave him the note that he found.  
  
"What do we have here Flash?" Dumbledore said taking the note and opening it cautiously. His blue little eyes read the paper quickly. Dumbledore's voice cracked as he announced the worst news possible.  
  
"Voldemort has him."  
  
Minerva allowed a small tear to fall but her features became sharp.  
  
"We must go after him right now!" Minerva said clutching her golden lasso.  
  
"Indeed we must Wonder Women, but we can't all go." Dumbledore said sadly as he adjusted his cape.  
  
"I will go for him." Snape said solemnly. Everyone looked shocked at his offer. "What? Stop looking at me like that. I said I would go, after all I know where he probably is hiding."  
  
"I fear this might be a trap. Batman you were the one to foil his plans." Sinistra said.  
  
"Good point Hawkgirl, well all right Batman and Wonder Women you will go. The rest of us will stay behind to protect this school. I do not doubt that this is a way to distract us."  
  
Minerva looked at Snape, he nodded and both pulled out their wands. "If we don't come back..." Snape said quietly. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Understood, Batman. Good luck and in Flash's speed make it back."  
  
With that both Severus and Minerva left.  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!!!What Have I done?!!!Well okay I need ideas and suggestions. I want to make you people laugh! If you haven't read the first DC Comics and Bad Tea I would suggest doing so. Anyways please Review!!!  
  
In other word tune in next time, same bat channel , same bat time!!!!! 


	2. The Search for Neville

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing belongs to me! Don't sue me please; I honestly don't have any money. All you'd probably get is a box of cracker jacks and peanuts.  
  
Authors Note: Holy Crap, Batman! Why aren't you writing your AP essays? Anyways, thank you for the reviews; it's nice to see some familiar names.  
  
Dedication: Reaka you are too cool.  
  
Enjoy  
  
D.C. Comics and Bad Tea: The Dark Knight Returns  
Chapter 2: The Search for Neville  
  
Neville gasped as he woke up. Last thing he saw was a bright light and a cold hand touching his neck.  
  
"He's awaked my Lord." Uttered the small squeaky voice of a man.  
  
"Good, good. Hello Mr. Longbottom, surprised to see me?"  
  
Neville had to squint to see who it was. His eyes caught the light hitting underneath the hood and saw a pair of ruby eyes.  
  
"OMG!!"  
  
"Yes he is surprised Peter. Mwhahahahahahaha!" Voldemort cackled.  
  
"What do want with me?" Asked Neville putting up his fists.  
  
"Nothing except your cooperation and silence Mr. Longbottom...soon you will serve your pupose." Voldemort said placing his fingers into a temple-like position. "Soon all will be mine. Mwahahahahahahhahahah-ackh-hck"

* * *

A nice blue car traveled smoothly through the paved roads of London. Within the car sat two people with strange vestments.  
  
"So where are we going?" Minerva asked Severus.  
  
"Deatheaters HQ."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question, but whatever, too bad we can't just apparate there. Which brings me to another question...where did you get this car?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Snape said accelerating.  
  
"Jerk!" Minerva muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hag!"  
  
"You know you still owe me those 5 galleons."  
  
"I owe you no such amount, Gryffindor cheated!"  
  
"Oh don't start that crap with me again! You sore looser!"  
  
"Well...you know what here!" Severus shoved his hands into his pockets and tossed 5 galleons at her.  
  
"You let go of the wheel!" Minerva yelled at him through gritted teeth.  
  
"Crap!" Severus said quickly grabbing onto the wheel again, but not in time to brake for the red light.  
  
"You just past that light..."  
  
"Shut up." Severus said just as a siren began to blare behind them.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Minerva said as Snape halted the car. The police car followed suit and a tall man stepped out of the car. He came over and tapped t the tainted window. Snape groaned and rolled sown the window.  
  
"License and registration please?" Asked the police.  
  
"Hum... what?"  
  
"License and registration?" The officer said impatiently. Severus looked at Minerva who in turn shrugged.  
  
"I see," he officer replied, "No License eh? Are you aware that you just went through a red light at 68 mph? Just because it's 2 am, it doesn't give you the right to do that! Get out of the car now."  
  
Severus sneered and opened the car door.  
  
"What the bloody' ell are you wearing? How many drinks have you and your wife had?"  
  
"Wife! I never heard such a repulsive thing in my life." Minerva complained from inside the car. Snape groaned and looked at the man.  
  
"All right listen...I want you to count to 10 while putting both index fingers to your nose."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Severus said angrily.  
  
"Hey! I don't want none of your attitude." The officer said furiously. Snape sighed and proceeded to count.  
  
"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." Snape finished putting both his fingers onto the tip of his long crooked nose.  
  
"I'm impressed you know how to count." Minerva said with an intensely sugary voice. Snape glared at the car.  
  
"All right I need you to walk in a straight line while saying the alphabet backwards." The officer asked Severus who in turn moaned.  
  
"Z, Y, X...W, V, U... T, R, S-  
  
"Ha! Its T, S, R! All right it seems you had one too many get on the hood!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Resisting arrest eh? Get down on the ground." The officer shoved Snape down to the floor and placed handcuffs on him. Minerva stepped out of the car to see what was happening.  
  
"Officer let go of him!" Minerva said trying to get him off of Severus.  
  
"Do you want to go too?" The officer threatened Minerva.  
  
"Ouch...just try to bail me out?" Severus said giving up on struggling.  
  
"We don't have the time!" Minerva said nervously, "I didn't want to do this..."  
  
Minerva pulled out her wand and aimed it at he officer.  
  
"What are you going to do with that? Poke my eyes out?" The officer said sarcastically while shoving Snape into his patrol car.  
  
"Obliviate!" Minerva shouted as a brilliant white light hit the officer squarely in the chest. He fell on his back and sat up looking quite confused.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Umm you were just about to let my friend here go." Minerva fibbed.  
  
"Really?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on Severus?" Minerva said as the officer took off the handcuffs.  
  
"Bye officer, have a good night!" Minerva said as she got into the car. The officer waved back still in a state of utter confusion. Severus started the car and went off into the street carefully.  
  
"You owe me big, Severus." Minerva said pointing a long polished finger at him.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't distracted me."  
  
"Whatever. I wonder what the others are doing?" Minerva said sheepishly.  
  
"Who cares. I would be surprised if they aren't betting on our survival." Snape said turning on the stereo.  
  
"That's horrible." Minerva said taking off the Wonder Woman tiara.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts  
"3 galleons that Wonder Woman makes it back, but Batman dies in a grease fire." Fred said to George.  
  
"All right 3 galleons." George said as Hermione came over to them looking murderous.  
  
"How could you? That is horrible, of course they'll make it back." Hermione said her face as red as a ripe tomato. George looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Batgirl, your boyfriend will be back." George said as Hermione screwed up her face and kicked him in the butt.  
  
"Jerk." Hermione said going over to Spiderman and Lightning Boy. "You to shouldn't blame yourselves...Neville really shouldn't have gone looking for you guys." Hermione said reassuringly. Harry nodded and put a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"When are they coming?"  
  
"Go figure, the teachers looked stressed, but Dumbledore is calm, but look at Sinistra, not even Flitwick's cheering charms could comfort her." Hermione said looking over at the teachers.  
  
Ron shook his head, "I doubt we'll be under attack tonight, we should go to bed."  
  
"No Ron, we can't you heard what Sinistra said, it is probably a trap, we have to be alert." Alanna said coming over to them, "Side's I want to sink my nails into the creep who took Neville."  
  
"Amen to that." Hermione said softly, "I wonder what Snape and McGonagall are up to?"  
  
"Probably tearing each others throats out." Ron said grinning at the thought.  
  
"Turn that off Severus!" Minerva putting her hands over her ears. Snape muttered something and put the volume down on the stereo.  
  
"That better your highness?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Ughh, what was that?"  
  
"Just shut up woman I need to see where I am going." Minerva punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"What was that for?" He said grimacing in pain. "For being a jackass."  
  
"You're one to talk...  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing...we'll be there soon."  
  
"I hope so, or I'll be the one responsible for your death."  
  
Snape sneered at her comment and put his music back onto the last volume.

* * *

Voldemort paced around the room calculating his next step.  
  
"Peter...I need you to send in another attacker to the school."  
  
"Who my lord?" Peter whimpered.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy...yes, send him back as the Riddler."  
  
"Now my lord?"  
  
"Yes now you fool, I want him to wipe them out...all of them. Then I shall have control and my revenge against Batman shall be complete. Yes I can see it now, all of it. With Batman crushed and Potter in my grasp nothing can stand in my way."  
  
"Not even Dumbledore?" Peter said in a very small voice cowering behind his fat hands.  
  
"No...this time no one can defeat me." Voldemort said clutching at his wand. His eyes glowed with excitement at the very thought of crushing every opposition. Peter Pettigrew cowered his face grew pale as the moon shining behind him.  
  
"Any news Peter?" Voldemort said looking down at the pitiful existence that was Peter.  
  
"Yes, Snape and McGonagall are getting nearer, they will be here by morning to retrieve the boy."  
  
"Excellent, very good then, all is going as I have foreseen it. Mwhahahahahahaha..."  
  
"Hehehehehe" Peter began to laugh timidly.  
  
"Hey, only I can do that!"  
  
"Sorry Lord." Peter whimpered  
  
"Mwhahahahahahaha....

* * *

Well that's it for now!! Will McGonagall and Snape make it to Neville without killing each other? Will George win his bet? Will Voldemort succeed? Tune in next time same bat channel same bat time!!!  
  
Review please ;)  
  
Suggestions and ideas are always welcome! 


	3. when it rains it pours

  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Authors note: I am really happy with all the reviews! Thanks so much, I know I am not great writer, but doing this gives me a lot of pleasure and I love it when I can make another person laugh.  
  
Dedication: Citrine Castle, this one's for you!!! :)Enjoy!  
  
D.C. Comics and Bad Tea: The Dark Knight Returns  
  
When it rains it pours  
  
Neville trembled as he tried to sleep, but how can anyone sleep when the Dark Lord is lurking next door! Neville sat up and thought quietly to himself. Usually he would be freaking out, but for some strange reason a feeling of calm had descended over him and he felt at peace. Neville felt like every thing was going to be all right.  
  
Just as a small bubble of hope had grown inside Neville the door creaked open and in stepped a pathetic figure. Neville's bubble burst and the watery bubble sank into the pit of his stomach. Peter stepped in followed by the tall hooded figure of Voldemort.  
  
He pulled his cowl down to his shoulders and looked at Neville suspiciously.  
  
"For several minutes Mr. Longbottom, I was sensing something like hope. Well let me tell you something Longbottom, there is no hope for you or your friends. As we speak your pathetic league of a heroes is about to face it's doom." Neville's eyes grew wide as Voldemort continued, "Yes, Mr. Longbottom, you are seeing the final steps to my rise in power again, so put that foolish feeling of calm away for the day of my rising has come. Mwhahahahahahaha!!!" Voldemort said flashing his red eyes at him and stalking out of the room, followed by Peter who gave Neville a guilty look and closed the door behind him. Neville gave a very deep sigh and tried to see if he can escape, but there were no windows only a vent way too small for him and of course the door that was undoubtedly being guarded. Frustrated with the fact that there was nothing he could do Neville slumped down on the cold slab of cement and put his head down.

* * *

Minerva tapped nervously on the dashboard of the car as the music softly pounded against her ears. She was going insane with each passing minute. The music wouldn't stop. Her face twisted with displeasure as she turned to look at the cause of her irritation, the soap in her eyes. Her hands went over to it, slowly, anticipating the moment of relief. She pushed it gently and a soft clicking could be heard, the music stopped and out came a flat silvery disk. Minerva pulled it out, took one last look at it and bent it in half.  
  
"Why the Bloody' ell did you do that for!" Snape said looking at his broken C.D. and then back at Minerva. She shrugged and with a sugary voice said, "It was driving me insane."  
  
"I think it's to late for that." Snape muttered under his breath. Minerva smirked and looked out the window. She was still curious as to why Snape hadn't told her where the location of Deatheaters HQ was. She had been sitting in the car now for over three hours and the car continued to pass by dim streetlights and alleys. The sky was heavy with purplish clouds that looked ready to burst open.  
  
"Batman err...do you smell that?" Minerva said as she sniffed the air. Severus shrugged and said,  
  
"Wasn't me."  
  
"Not like that you idiot! It smells like smoke..."  
  
Snape nodded as he too caught the sent and immediately braked the car. The both saw that smoke was escaping from the hood. Snape cursed softly and got out of the car and walked over to the hood. He opened it and out came a blast of even more smoke.  
  
"What's wrong Severus?" Minerva said sticking her head out of the window.  
  
"Blasted Muggles! How should I know what is wrong with this blasted car!" Snape looked at the sky in desperation and then small raindrops began to fall. Minerva stepped out of the car to see if she could help. Snape sighed angrily as the smoke turned into steam.  
  
"I guess there's not much we can do, Lets get back before we get sick, from the rain." Minerva said making her way back to the car door. Snape followed suit and went over to open his door. His hand clasped on the handle and he pulled, but it didn't open. Minerva's wouldn't either.  
  
"Please tell me you have the keys." Minerva said looking over at Snape. His eyes went over to look into the car. There shining in the dim light was the key. Minerva's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well, do something!! Use your wand!" Minerva said angrily. Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the car.  
  
"Alohamora!" But the door did not unlock, instead an alarm began to scream at them.  
  
** Please step away from the car. Beep Beep Whoop Whoop Ank Ank Ank. You have ten seconds to step away from the car. Beep Beep Whooooop.**  
  
"Great! Just wonderful!" Minerva said trying her hardest to get the car door open. The rain began to pour down even more and the alarm continued to tell them to step way.  
  
"Minerva we can't stay here." Snape shouted over the car alarm. Minerva nodded her wet head and they both walked over to a tree for shelter. Minerva's teeth chattered and she was violently shivering. The rain poured in torrents and the car continued to screech its horrible alarm.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Minerva said trying to control her shaking teeth. Snape sighed and gave her his cape, which she gratefully took.  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll have to find some place to spend the night."  
  
"At what 5 in the morning to quote Mr. Weasley ' we are totally screwed.'"  
  
"You're telling me."

* * *

  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts...  
  
Most of the students had fallen asleep with the exception of the staff. Dumbledore sat on big lumpy sofa while Flitwick and Sinistra quietly paced, anticipating an attack.  
  
"Do you think they made it Superman?" Flitwick asked Dumbledore for reassurance.  
  
"It is a long way from here to there." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "In time we will know." It was nearing dawn and no news had come from either McGonagall or Snape.  
  
"We should send the students to their dormitories, I doubt we will face an attack at this time of night." Sinistra said trying to stifle a yawn. Dumbledore nodded and was about to speak when a very familiar voice chimed in.  
  
"I do believe you spoke too soon." Said a cold yet slightly high-pitched voice, as a spell hit Sinistra causing her to collapse against a small table with trinkets. The loud noise caused the other students to arise. George woke up and looked around rather distraught.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked Fred. Before Fred could answer it dawned on all of them that Lucius Malfoy had come back under the guise of the Riddler as he stepped into view with a malignant smile.  
  
"Its nice to see all of you again, how sad that it shall be our last." Lucius said brandishing his wand.  
  
"We beat you down last time and we'll do it again!" Hermione said pulling out her own wand, aiming it strait at Lucius's heart. Ron and Harry stepped by her side. The staff came over with wands pulled out.  
  
"You really think so Batgirl? Let me guess are Lightning Boy and Spiderman going to jump me? Well guess again, what's green and poisonous and makes you skin itch like heck? And what is black and white and has the voice of a perky girl?"  
  
"What kind of a riddle is that?" Dumbledore said scrutinizing Lucius.  
  
"Why superman, I thought you'd be a little bit more smarter." Lucius said as out came Professors Sprout and Umbridge.  
  
"You two again?" Fred and George said in unison. Professor Sprout had once again been possessed by Poison Ivy while Umbridge had once again become The Penguin.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!!!" Lucius shouted as The Penguin and Poison Ivy laughed maniacally.  
  
"Go my precious birds go!!" Umbridge commanded her arsenal of metallic penguins as they swarmed over to them. Poison Ivy cackled as vines began to snake all over the place.  
  
Dumbledore began to exterminate the vines, but they continued to grow more. A rubbery vine raised itself high and knocked Dumbledore off his feat. A swarm of small metal penguins began to peck at all of them. Hermione began to run towards Lucius, but a vine wrapped itself around her foot causing her to trip. The small birds began to stack her mercilessly as she lay on the floor, her wand just out of reach. All that could be heard were the hard cackles of Lucius and the other two.  
  
Alanna, the Catwoman, clawed at the vines that had wrapped them selves around her body, choking the air out of her, tears flogged her vision as she tried to untangle her self. She saw the way George and Fred tried to stop the flying death machines that picked at their skin.  
  
Sinistra flew in desperation trying to bash the small penguins and the occasional vine that would each for her. She saw that lightning boy and Spiderman were trying their bet to keep the flying penguins away, but Ron's web kept breaking. Sinistra tried to hear the taunts and laughs of the three so that she could stop them, but the vines and penguins had formed a dome around them hiding the location of Lucius. Sinistra yelled in frustration as she tried to crush another flying penguin.  
  
Flitwick tried desperately to rip apart the vines, which had formed a barrier, but even his wand was useless against the thick green vine. The penguins continued to peck at him as he tried frantically to get through a vine appeared out of nowhere and swung it self like whip at him. Flitwick flew across the area, the wind clearly knocked out of him. As he lay in the ground he saw as several companions fell and the wild hoard of penguins and vines that claimed victory.  
  
Harry saw professor Flitwick fall upon the ground. Harry wanted to help him, but couldn't as a giant vine wrapped around his waist. This can't be it. It can't all end like this. Voldemort just can't win! But hope seemed to be evaporating. The carnage of metal and plant blurred all vision and Harry couldn't feel his legs any more.  
  
Darkness fell

* * *

Unbeknownst to Snape and McGonagall about the tragic occurrences at Hogwarts they made their way towards a small Hotel blinking with neon lights. They quickly got in out of the cold rain. They quickly walked to the small reception table. Minerva rang the little bell. A man quickly came down a flight of steps towards them.  
  
"Yes can I be of-  
  
The man stopped and blinked. Minerva and Severus sighed in deep embarrassment. The man opposite the counter was none other than Remus Lupin.  
  
"What the Bloody' ell are you doing here!" Snape hissed.  
  
"I work here Severus! What are you two doing here in those costumes?"  
  
"A very long story Remus." Minerva said exhausted. "We need a place to stay out of the rain. Our car broke down about two miles down."  
  
Remus didn't know whether he was dreaming but he continued to speak to them normally.  
  
"Well we do have one accommodation left, but what's going on?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom has been kidnapped by Voldemort!" Minerva snapped.  
  
"Neville? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Well you can start by trying to get us a room."  
  
"Ah yes, well we do have one but I don't think-  
  
"I don't care just give it to us!" Snape said angrily. Remus nodded and took them up the stairs.  
  
They walked until they reached a door with the number 16 placed on it. Remus smirked as he opened the door.  
  
"Here we are room 16. If you need anything just call for help." Remus said nearly bursting into laughter as he closed the door behind him. Snape and Minerva looked mortified. The room was the sickening color of pink. A huge heart shaped bed lay in a corner draped in red satin sheets. On another side there was a small Jacuzzi bubbling with warm water.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick!!" Minerva said running for the bathroom. Snape sneered and followed suit.

* * *

Well until the next chapter!!! Review!! 


	4. Serious Trouble

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!

Authors note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I have been very busy with my schoolwork... darn AP class, but I am trying really hard to think of stuff and get it typed down, so thank you all so much for the support!

Enjoy!

DC Comics and Bad Tea: The Dark Knight Returns

Serious (cough) Trouble

"Minerva! Get out of there!" Snape said pounding violently on the door as the sound of food hitting water echoed in the room. Snape harrumphed and gave up and let Minerva regurgitate whatever was left of her dinner. Snape paced around trying to ignore the rather unusual setting around him, he found that the color pink was most disgusting and it was starting to give him a headache. Five minutes later Minerva stepped out of the bathroom trying to keep her face composed.

"We can't stay here very long, it's what six...seven?" She said carefully sitting down upon a velvet cushion on the floor. Minerva was very tired and she was trying really hard to keep herself from dosing off. Severus made a fist with his hand and let out a very uncharacteristic like sigh.

"We were very close, but we can make it in about an hour." He said quietly. Minerva shook her head in confusion.

"Why can't we just apparate over there?" She said taking out her wand. Snape's brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"We can't, because Deatheater's HQ is completely charmed with anti-apparition spells for protection and such, inconvenient yes, but useful." Minerva let out a loud sigh.

"Listen it looks like it stopped raining, lets try and go back to the car...we can't pay Remus, however."

"Who cares he deserves it." Snape said with his upper lip curling.

"We can't just..." Minerva took another look at the room and shivered, "Whatever we can pay him back later, lets just get out of here before I throw up again."

" Agreed." Snape said, getting up to leave taking along with him some mints and the gift basket that came along with the room. Minerva looked at him rather disapprovingly.

"What?" He said all to innocently, "We'll pay him back later." he said with a mouth full of almonds. Minerva rolled her eyes and opened the door; it was completely dark on the outside. They both quietly crept out into the corridors. Minerva and Severus trailed after each other, feeling around to see where they were going. Minerva saw the stairs ahead of her.

"Severus over here." She said quietly directing him towards the stairs, as they began to descend the flight of stairs they ran into an old man. He raised his bushy eyebrows at the sight of all of them. Minerva and Severus looked at him with the same scrutinizing look. The old man shook his head and tossed the beer can away. He continued up the stairs mumbling something about crazy people and their weddings. Carefully avoiding Remus they went back outside, where the clouds were clearing up and the morning rays of the sun were curving over the sky. They began to walk, but then it suddenly dawned on them. Even if they went back to the car, it was still broken. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"We need another form of transportation." Minerva said looking around her surroundings. Snape looked around as well and soon spied a beautiful black motorcycle neatly parked by the sidewalk. The license plate read the words: Moony.

"What are you looking at?" Minerva said uneasy. Snape's upper lip curled into a malicious smile.

"Look, it belongs to Remus," Snape said pointing at the motorcycle. Minerva grimaced at Snape and shook her head, "No we can't," Minerva said eyeing the motorcycle, "but it isn't right!"

"Its an emergency, we'll pay him back later." He said trying to justify the action. Minerva's face twisted into an angry look, but it was an emergency. "Well, I can see if you're afraid." Snape said going over to the motorcycle, Minerva's face screwed up into determination.

"I'm driving!" She said angrily pushing him aside and mounting the bike. "Well, are you coming or not?" She snapped at him. Snape's eyes grew rather wide as he hesitantly mounted the motorbike.

"Hang on Batty, this is going to be one (bleep) of a bumpy ride!" Minerva said turning on the motorcycle and zooming down the street.

* * *

Hermione woke up, still wrapped in a mass of vines. Her vision was weak, but she was able to make out most shapes. She violently tore away at the vines and managed to stand up. As she stood up she realized that all of her companions were down and that Lucius along with Ivy and Penguin were gone. Hermione scanned the area as her vision got better, and noticed a hand sticking out of a mound of vines and small penguins. Hermione gasped and ran over to it. She tore way at the offending vines and saw Alanna's bruised face emerge; she was unconscious and terribly pale. Hermione lay her down on the floor and went to see the others. George was trying to get Fred back into consciousness, but Fred would not come to.

"George! Is everything all right?" Hermione said coming towards him. George nodded, but looked like he was going to collapse himself.

"Nutter got himself knocked out." He said with a wry smile, "By the way where did they go?"

"The incompetent fools probably left us for dead." Hermione said calmly, "Come on we have to go help the others." George nodded and they both began to revive their fallen friends.

* * *

Later that day...

Madame Pomfrey tended to the injured staff and students. Hermione and George watched helplessly as their classmates and teachers lay down upon beds in pain. Madame Pomfrey shook her head in grief and disappointment. Hermione looked over at George and held his eyes.

"George we have to go help Snape and McGonagall. There is nothing to do here any more." Hermione said as if it would be hard to persuade him. George snorted and said, "More time off school, sounds like fun." Hermione smiled. However there was one problem.

"Hermione, even if we do this, we have no way of knowing where Snape and McGonagall went?" George said sadly, Hermione's smile faded, as it was so. She sighed and put her head on her lap, waiting for perhaps a miracle.

I know the way... 

Hermione's face paled and her big brown eyes widened. "George did you hear that?" She asked him quietly, he turned to face her with the same frightful expression.

Hey kids it's me! Look behind you! 

Both Hermione and George turned their heads back slowly. Before them a luminous being floated in the space.

" Sirius!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The both yelled in unison.

Hey kids... 

Madame Pomfrey's head snapped forward to face them. "What is the problem here!?" She said looking at them with angry little eyes. "You two should both leave! You are in perfect health, you are only distracting my patients." George gulped and both Hermione and him stalked out, Sirius glided along with them.

"Sirius? Why are you here? Are you a ghost?" Hermione's eyes enlarged with want of answers. Sirius regarded her gently and smiled at her.

_Hermione calm your self now you must listen to me. Snape and McGonagall are going to fall into a trap you must help them..._

"Sure Sirius, we were planning to do that, but how?" George said looking at Sirius expecting him to pull out a marvelous plan from one of his transparent sleeves.

_I can help you we must be quick before other atrocities occur..._

Hermione looked at George and they both nodded their heads. They were ready to save the others even if it meant their lives.

"Lets get the crap out of here." Hermione said voice filled with courage but tainted with concern for what the future would bring all of them.

* * *

Sorry haven't posted in a long time, but I have a lot of Homework! I'll try to do better so long as the reviews keep coming! Thank you for all the support!!!!!!!! Just wait till you see where Deatheaters HQ is...heeheeheehee...REVIEW!


	5. Deatheaters HQ

Disclaimer: Well I own absolutely no one, or anything associated with DC or Marvel Comics and have of course no legal rights to Harry Potter, this is only for amusement so please don't sue me, I make absolutely no money. Okay I own nothing!!!!!

Authors note: Sorry it's been such a long time! Just to remind you Minerva and Snape hijacked Lupin's motorcycle and Hermione and George with the assistance of our Sirius Black are trying to find them, we'll save Neville eventually...btw I think Neville will be admitted to the Justice League of Hogwarts, but what superhero should he be? Any suggestions will be quite welcome.

Dedication: KeithUrbanFan...hehehehe...flying motorcycles....

Enjoy.

DC Comics and Bad Tea: The Return of the Dark Knight

5 hours after hijacking....

"Minerva take a bloody left!!!!" Snape shouted into Minerva ear. Snape was disgruntled beyond all reason after missing the past two exists due to Minerva's bad ear (selective hearing more like it.). Minerva relented and decided to take the bloody left and she sped on the motorcycle; it was now around 11 in the morning and their complimentary hotel basket was running out of goodies.

"Severus! Where is Deatheaters HQ anyways?" Minerva asked for the hundredth time as she came to a stop at the street light. Severus grumbled and put a handful of chocolate covered raisins in his mouth and said, "Stop (munch) asking me (munch) that (munch) woman! And go (munch) it's a green light." Minerva sighed and hit the gas, making Snape choke on his chocolate covered raisons, which Snape had come to love, "Alas betrayed by chocolate." Minerva laughed as Snape gagged on them violently.

Driving through the streets of London was no easy task for either Severus or Minerva, which were clad in Wonder Woman, and Batman suits. This brought unwelcome looks, but they tried their best to ignore such things by riding faster on Lupin's bike, which was really just a dull muggle motorcycle. About another twenty minute passed before finally a very exhausted Severus Snape said: Stop! Minerva hit the breaks and their bodies' shook violently forward as they tried to remain placed in their seats. (Inertia is a property of matter...okay who's on something today...). Minerva gazed at the wide buildings. In big bright red the comical letters were spread in their entire childish splendor:

Chucky Cheeses

Minerva looked at Severus in disbelief. "You have got to be joking you stupid #$&!#$" ( Minerva has a potty mouth ; (

"Minerva I joke seldom." Snape said with a little surprise at Minerva's slip of words. Minerva got off the bike and looked at it carefully.

"You are telling me that the great dark lord's hideout is in a children amusement place! This is as funny as it disgusting." Minerva said as a bloated Snape followed her.

Authors note: for those who do not know what a chucky cheeses is, it is a fun zone for children where they eat a lot of pizza and are entertained by huge men in animal suits...think like a very miniature Disneyland or Camelot, very small.

"I shall take care of this." Snape said getting in front of Minerva. By the entrance a cardboard rat with a cap greeted them in. Snape opened the door with the small traces of dignity left in both of them. A tall young man with a long nose and drooping blue eyes looked at them quizzically, Snape stared down at the young man and said,

"We are here to entertain..."

"You sure are," The teenager said trying to suppress his laughter, "Go ahead and do what your supposed to do." He said letting them pass through the twisty bars. The place was bustling with laughing children and laser lights. It smelled of bubbling soda and crispy cheesy pizza...(pizza...mwaaa...must have...) They didn't make it very far however, a small redheaded child with crazy green eyes snapped her little head up and saw both of them, with her sharp little voice she announced them.

"Look everyone it Batman and Wonder Woman!!!!" with that the little kids flocked over there, tugging at them and of course bugging the crap out of Severus Snape.

"Do you think these children work for Voldemort?"

"No...but I wouldn't be surprised." Snape said trying to keep the children away from his wand. "We have to get to the lower levels..."

"But how?"

"We need to get rid of these kids." Snape said as a pair of twins began to pull on his cape. Minerva shook her head and looked for help and then just beyond her a man in a suit was lumbering around.

"Umm children look it...um...what's his name, oh for the love of Merlin there's a big animal go chase him down!" Minerva commanded the children who all to happily obliged and went to harass the animal-man.

"Well what now?" Minerva asked as Snape adjusted himself.

"Lets find the rat."

* * *

Hermione and George followed Sirius as he floated quickly out of the castle. The fields of green glistened brightly in the sun comforting Hermione just the slightest. Sirius's form was difficult to see in the light, but his voice was clear and strong.

_Now this is going to sound weird to you...it did for me at the beginning as well..._

"Wait! Sirius are you a ghost?" George said hastily. Sirius shook his transparent luminescent head.

_No, it's hard to explain, Have any of you seen Star Wars?_

Hermione shook her head and so did George, Dumbledore had shown them classic muggle arts such as film just a couple of months ago.

Okay think of me as Yoda, except I am a part of a bigger thing, kind of like the Force but different, do you get it?

Hermione and George gave him empty stares...

Whatever all right lets just go and save the others 'k? Now listen I need you to put these on.

In Sirius's hand two pairs of sparkling red shoes materialized. Hermione and George blinked disbelievingly.

"You dragged us outside to sport a couple of dancing shoes?" George said as he placed them on his foot.

No, just listen; we can't exactly apparate directly to where they are so we'll have to make some pit stops on the way. Now, repeat after me there is no place like Remus' s there is no place like Remus's...

Hermione and George did as Sirius asked and in flash of light they were gone. (Don't underestimate the power of the red glittery shoes)

* * *

"Severus we've been looking for over an hour, I see no rat." Minerva said impatiently to Snape. He stopped and pointed at a clock.

"Minerva you see that? When the it's about twelve, he'll come out."

"Or maybe that's him now." Minerva pointed to a huge gray lump with ears and broken whiskers. It lumbered over to them proclaiming joy and dispersing tickets and such. Snape glared at him and walked over to him.

"Don 't tell me, is that you Macnair?" Snape said stopping the rat in its tracks. Minerva thought she was going to go insane if things didn't go back to normal. In all her life she never thought that she would see this.

" Little boy, go and eat pizza heheheheh here's some tokens." The gray rat said patting Snape on the head.

" I am not a little boy." Snape said angrily punching the rat on the face. Minerva gave a small squeak as the rat nearly collapsed. Snape caught him in midair and began to drag him.

"Snape, where are you taking him?" Snape indicated to the staff bathroom. Minerva quickly helped stash the rat's body in there. Within the safety of the bathroom Snape began to pace around.

"What now Severus?" Minerva asked as she inspected her surroundings.

"Now we get into Voldemort's layer...he should know the password." Snape pointed at the rat. Minerva looked at him and then at the rat, she moved closer to it and pulled the large rat mask off. Macnair eyes were closed and his breathing was quite shallow. Snape went over to him and kicked his shins.

"Wake up you bloody idiot." Macnair howled in pain and he rubbed his shins.

"What do you want?" He cried out. Snape's lips curled as he removed his cowl and mask. "Severus?" Macnair said in surprise. His eyes widened as Snape's face lowered itself close to his.

"What's the password?"

"I'm not telling you." Macnair said defiantly. Snape's mouth curled once more maliciously.

"Minerva. Could you assist me with flushing this piece of ..."

"With pleasure Severus." Minerva said with a small smile on her face.

3 minutes later...

Flush

"What's the password?" Snape said holding Macnair's head over the toilet. Macnair remained silent, Snape nodded his head at Minerva as he dunked Macnair's head into the toilet and Minerva flushed the toilet.

"This is a lot of fun."

Flush

"I would agree." Snape said as he pulled out Macnair's wet head out of the toilet. " What's the password?" Snape asked again. Macnair remained silent once more and Snape dunked his head upon the toilet once more.

Flush

"What if he doesn't tell..." Minerva said as she flushed the toilet again. Snape gave her another smile. This time instead of pulling Macnair's head out, he kept it there for an extended period of time.

"Rat's gotta breath." He said. Macnair's head stayed submerged for a very long time in the toilet's water. Soon however, Macnair's furry arms began to sway.

"Should we let him breath?" Minerva said.

"Hmm...why not?" Snape said pulling Macnair head out. He was gasping for air and yelling out.

"Coco puffs! Coco Puffs!"

"Is that the password?" Snape asked. Macnair nodded in reassurance. Snape gave another smile. "Here's for being a rat." And dunked his head into the water once more. Minerva happily obliged and flushed it once more. Snape pulled Macnair out of the water and threw him over to the other side.

"Minerva flush the toilet five times really fast." Minerva complied and did so. The water swooshed violently and all of a sudden the ground underneath the toilet began to glow, and then it vanished completely. Where the bathroom used to be lay a case of stairs, which lead to darkness.

"Ladies go first." Snape said sarcastically.

"Yes please go on ahead Severus." Minerva said with a little smile on her face.

They descended down the pair of stairs, it seemed like it would never end.

* * *

Hermione and George along with Sirius suddenly appeared in the back lot of some hotel.

"Is this where Professor Lupin works?" Hermione asked Sirius. Sirius nodded and guided them out into the front.

Go on let's talk to Remus...we don't have much time we really don't.

They opened the door to the hotel and cautiously stepped in. It was quite empty, with the exception of course of Lupin, who looked disgruntled, which was not very common of him to be.

"What do you want?" Lupin snapped at them, not realizing that it was Hermione and George at first.

"Children?" He said as his vision adjusted. He believed he was seeing things, but there they all were Sirius, Hermione and George, who with the exception of Sirius were clad in costumes.

"Professor so good to see you again." Hermione said with a huge grin on her face. Lupin however did not return the smile.

"Are you here to steal some of my possessions too?" He said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" George said slightly insulted by the comment.

Lupin have you seen Minerva and Severus?

"Sirius? Yeah, they took my bike."

Sorry to hear that...

"Sure you are, anyways, they were here several hours ago, I don't doubt that they reached their destination by now."

Thank you Lupin, we'll be on our way then...

"Wait that's it you just came here to-"

We'll chat later Lupin how about four that sounds good?

"Yeah...

Well kids we're off to Deatheaters HQ then, you know the drill...

Another flash of light and they were gone. Lupin sighed and grabbed a book to read.

* * *

Minerva and Severus reached the bottom of the staircase and in front of them stood a big iron door with a serpent and a skull carved into it. Minerva shuddered as Snape approached it.

"Coco Puffs." Snape whispered to it. The door glowed green and red and then slowly it opened revealing the room inside. Peter Pettigrew stood in the center with a very big smile.

"We've been expecting you." He said pointing his wand at Snape.

"Where is the boy, Peter?" Snape said pulling out his own wand.

"Come in and look..."

Severus and Minerva stepped in to the room, which was just vibrating with bad auras and such. To their horror there stood in the opposite side of the room a tall scaly looking Voldemort with Neville pressed against his chest. Voldemort held his wands tip at Neville's temple. Neville's cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were wide with terror.

"Neville?" Minerva gasped putting hand over her mouth. Voldemort cackled violently as he beheld the fear in both Minerva and Severus.

"Well, if it isn't the traitorous servant of mine and his little consort." Voldemort said angrily at both of them. Minerva bit her bottom lip as she saw Neville begin to tremble.

"Let the boy go, I am here this is who you wanted." Snape said matching Voldemort's anger.

"It's not that simple I m afraid, you see in order for me to let the little boy go, I want your allegiance, your servitude at my side. You 're a powerful wizard Severus Snape; it would be a shame to exterminate such talent. The Potter boy can be crushed under our combined efforts. Think of it Severus, the glory, fame, whatever you like under the labor of those filthy muggles and mud bloods."

"I do not desire those things Voldemort, that's who I might have been years ago, but that's not me anymore."

"Well if you don't the boy will die and so will you...make your choice Severus." Voldemort said eagerly.

"Don't do it professor! I'm not worth it!" Neville cried out. Minerva looked at Snape and then at Neville. Snape gave a small feeble smile, not one of sarcasm or malignancy, but an actual smile.

"A benevolent offer Mr. Longbottom." Snape said staring at the boy, "But unlike me, you would be horribly missed. Voldemort, let the boy go, I will join you."

Voldemort gave a really evil smile to the both of them. He pushed Neville forward and he ran straight to professor McGonagall who in turn embraced the boy. Snape looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Run out of here both of you. Tell all of them that I am sorry." Snape said to Minerva. Minerva understood what he was apologizing for; it was not for joining Voldemort. Snape's eyes told her this was the last time they'd see each other again. Minerva's eyes watered in protest, but she knew it had to be done.

"Come along Neville." Minerva said keeping her voice steady. They started for the door, but as they did a barrier formed around them.

"Voldemort, I thought-"Snape said, but was cut off by Voldemort's harsh cackle.

"You thought wrong Mr. Snape, now did you really think I would allow you to become my servant that easily, you must prove your alliance to me. Torture them, with the cruciatus curse, you don't have to kill them, I promised they would live, but you must torture them for at least an hour."

Minerva's eyes widened with terror and Neville looked like he was going to break down into tears. Snape face grew pale, he could not do it but f he didn't they were all doomed to die; if he killed himself like he had planned to they would still die, either way he was dammed. Perhaps Snape thought he could hit Voldemort, but what would be the consequences?

"Well, Severus Snape?" Voldemort said with pleasure dripping from his voice.

"I can't do it." Severus said forcefully, they would all die; he would not bring the curse upon them.

"I see then Severus, you have doomed yourself and everyone else, what a shame. I suppose I'll kill them in front of you so you at least get to see the consequences of your mistake." With that said Voldemort enchanted Snape and bound him in ropes so that he could not help them. "We shall start with the little boy first." Neville's body stiffened and he came out of the force field, he could not stop himself as the tears spilled onto the down his little cheeks.

"I 'm sorry Professor its all my fault." Neville said bravely. Snape watched in horror, he could not say anything, he wanted to say that it wasn't his fault but his mouth was not free to do so.

"Don't cry Mr. Longbottom, you will not suffer the same fate as your parents did, you served me well little one." Voldemort said pulling his wand up in the air to strike the curse down at him. Minerva was trying hard to get out of the force field, but to no avail.

"Avada Kerda-

Voldemort Voice was cut off as the door violently swung open and in came George and Hermione followed by Sirius.

"Let him Go! Stupefy!" Hermione Screamed and out of her wand the stunning spell came out and hit Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew who had been silent during the ordeal began to cower in a corner.

"Hermione!" Minerva cried out, George came over to the rescue and released her from the force field.

"What up Wonder Woman?" He said grinning at her.

"This is not a time to joke we need to get out of here, get Severus out of those ropes."

Hermione and George ran over to Snape to cut binds with their bat boomerangs.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" He said as he straightened himself up.

"Hey! How about thanks you saved my sorry carcass Robin? Nice to see you Batgirl?" George said angrily as Sirius came about.

Leave before he awakens, his minions are coming to his aid...

"Thank you so much Sirius we couldn't have don it with out you!" Hermione said.

Yeah I know...umm I have to go...and I am taking those back...(red shoes reappearing his hands) I left some brooms out there for you two now leave!

Sirius vanished leaving all four of them with very weird expressions on their face.

"Umm I think we should leave now..." Neville said quietly. Snape nodded and they began to head out.

"Wait I want to leave a little present for everyone here. Squirillensortia!!!" All of a sudden a horde of squirrels appeared and started to run all over the place. They all began to run up toward the upper levels, the squirrels along with them.

"George where did you learn how to do that?" McGonagall asked George simply shrugged and continued to run up the stairs. Finally they reached the upper level, where Macnair was still uttering the words coco puffs. Snape hastily opened the door and stepped out to the amusement area. Squirrels were pouring out of the vents and the bathrooms, people were screaming in pandemonium. This was the perfect time to make their escape. They all ran desperately across the place to the exit, where the brooms and the motorcycle were.

"To bad Remus's bike doesn't fly!" Minerva said mounting it. Severus and Neville managed to fit on to it and George and Hermione got onto the brooms. "

"So much for not letting muggles see us" Hermione muttered.

"Screw them!" Minerva said starting the engine.

"See you back in Hogwarts!" George said pushing up from the ground.

However, just when they were all going to take off, Minerva looked carefully at the dashboard of the motorcycle.

FLY ME...

A button was just there waiting to be pushed.

"Hold on real tight all you!" She said pushing the button, just then the bike began to hover.

"It flies!" Neville said in surprise. Minerva smiled and looked at the others with a sparkle that had not been seen in years.

"What are all of you waiting for!" She said taking off from the ground. Hermione and George smiled and flew after them. No one saw them leave into the heavens, and off our heroes went all was well for now.

oOooOo

Finally, Neville has been rescued! Thank You all for the wonderful reviews!Till next post!


End file.
